It's Impossible
by Chibi Kira
Summary: Chibi is a young vampire that lives with the Cullens. She doesn't like to be happy until she starts to open up. Everything seems to be going fine until someone comes for her. Told in Emmett's POV.
1. Some Trouble

Today was a normal, gloomy day at the house. Carlisle was working, I didn't know where Rosalie, Alice or Jasper was, and Esme, Chibi, Edward and I were in the main room. Chibi is our newest member. Chibi was partially her nickname, we don't know her real name, she doesn't either, or so she says. We named her chibi because she's really short for a fifteen year old, chibi means little in Japanese. Chibi is the youngest, she has big, blood red eyes, her skin is the palest, and she has long, black hair with some red, blue, and purple in it. Edward normally has gold eyes, he has pale skin like the rest of us, he's the less muscular out of Jasper and I, and he has a golden hair color. Jasper has blonde messy hair. Alice has short, dark brown, messy hair. Rosalie also has blonde hair, but it's long. Last, me I am the most muscular out of Jasper and Edward. We all have bags under our eyes, along with some red.

Today Chibi was wearing jeans, a black jacket, socks, black fingerless gloves and dark blue earmuffs. Everyone else was wearing jeans and a jacket, long sleeved shirt, or a sweatshirt. Chibi liked to be different; she and Jasper have a hard time controlling their thirst sometimes. It looked like Chibi was asleep in the middle of the room, she's the only one who can sleep, but her eyes look worse than ours. Anyways Esme was by the door, Edward was walking towards Chibi and I was sitting on a step. Edward bend down and started poking Chibi, she looked really annoyed. "Edward," she started to clench her hands into a fist "stop it."

"Why don't you sleep in your room?" Edward asked with more curiosity in his voice than needed.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are in there." There was a short pause and when Edward was about to speak Chibi spoke again.

"Before you even ask, I don't have a clue what they're doing." Esme looked up at Edward and Chibi; she didn't want the conversation to get bad. She didn't really like Chibi talking to a lot of people because she has a knack for starting fights.

"Chibi, why won't you go outside?" Chibi stood up and looked at her.

"Esme, I still may look fifteen, but I'd probably be a drunk twenty-one year old by now, and that's how I'll act." Before Esme could speak Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. "We're done!" Rosalie said excited.

"What did you do to my room?!" Chibi said with a little anger. Before Chibi herself was in her room Edward was already there.

"Check out Chibi's room, Emmett!" Edward yelled. Chibi was next me, I turned to her and she looked worried. Before I could blink Chibi had gone up to her room and had already screamed bloody murder. I ran up to her room to see what had happened.

When I entered her room Edward was on the floor laughing and Chibi was huddled up in the only part of her room that was left alone. I looked around and her room was like her opposite. Her walls and bed sheets were pink and…"Why is there a poster of me?" Everyone was up in the room.

"You mean you haven't realized?" Rosalie asked more surprised than curious.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"She likes you of course."

"I don't!" Chibi yelled. Rosalie unexpectedly walked towards Chibi and pulled her hair.

"Don't lie, I know you do." Rosalie dragged Chibi back to where I was and Chibi was starting to cry.

"I don't, I'm not lying!" Everyone left but me and Edward. Edward had stopped laughing and his face was all serious.

"Emmett, you're the only one who can stop Rosalie." Edward said and then he left.

"Rosalie let go of my hair!" This time you could hear the tears that were coming from her. Usually Chibi would have hurt someone, she was known to have weapons hidden within her clothes, but she didn't.

I heard footsteps rushing to the door and Alice yelled "Chibi, don't cut-" she was in the room and stopped, Chibi had a knife around the area where Rosalie was pulling her hair and Rosalie was on the floor with some of Chibi's hair in her hands. Rosalie and Chibi got up, Rosalie walked up to Chibi, put her hair filled hand over Chibi's head and let go of the hair. As soon as the last strand of hair was on the floor, Chibi opened the window.

"Chibi, don't jump out the window." Alice said worried.

"Let her, she probably wants to leave anyway." Rosalie said in a cocky voice. Chibi smiled a sinister yet sweet smile.

"Rosalie, stay away from me." Chibi then jumped out her window.

"Don't bother looking for her." Rosalie said hoping we would listen.

"I'm going to go find her." Alice said sternly.

"Fine, go ahead, but you're just wasting your time. Chibi is just as fast as Edward, so she'll out run you." All of the sudden Alice, Edward, and Jasper jumped down the window and started running in the direction Chibi left.

I looked at Rosalie, then the room. "Let's put Chibi's room back to the way it was."

"Why should we?! Why am I the only one who gets it? She doesn't want to be found, she wants us to stay away." I looked at her wondering why she thinks this.

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't obvious? She's keeping things from us." Rosalie opened Chibi's closet and got a box that was at the top of the closet. Rosalie threw photo albums, notebooks and papers carelessly all over the ground. She got a diary and opened it

"Read this, it was written when she was fourteen." I took the diary from Rosalie's hands feeling a little bad.

Hello, how are you today? My mom said I can stay at my house alone. She says she'll be gone for a while, she said she's going to visit daddy. There's one problem

The rest was gone, as if someone erased it. I turned to Rosalie

"It's just a coincidence."

"Do you honestly think that? After that she burned the rest of the pages. The beginning makes her sound crazy." I picked up Chibi's stuff that Rosalie threw and put it back onto the top of the closet.

"Rosalie, put her room back to normal, I'm going to tell Esme and Carlisle what happened." I quickly went downstairs and told Esme, as soon as I told her she looked a little troubled. "I'll go and tell Carlisle, Esme."

"Are you sure? If you want I can go and you can help the others find her."

"No, they're probably too far."

"Alright, I'll stay and make sure Rosalie puts Chibi's room back together." I quickly ran to the garage, went in my car and left to the hospital were Carlisle worked.

I walked through Carlisle's office and sure enough, Carlisle was there. "Oh, hello Emmett. Where are the others?"

"Chibi ran off. The others went looking for her, except for Esme and Rosalie."

"Why'd she run off? She looked perfectly fine this morning."

"Rosalie caught her on the wrong foot."

"Ah, Alice did mention something bad would happen with one of us. Well, all we can do right now is hope they find her."


	2. We're Slolwy Going Back to Normal

A week has passed its getting closer to school and we still haven't found Chibi. After about three hours they gave up searching for her on foot. Everyday I check her room, it almost as if I want her here. Today was different though, when I walked in her room I sat on her bed. "I wonder how it feels to be able to sleep." I rested my head on her pillow and it mainly had her scent and I took in her scent. I slipped my hand under her pillow and I felt a book. Curious I opened it and there were pages filled when they should be empty, I flipped to the most recent one that was written yesterday. I was about to close it but then I thought, what if she wants to be found, what if Rosalie was wrong. I wanted to know the answer, so I read it.

A week has passed since that incident. I hope they don't find me; I would most likely have to apologize for causing so much trouble. I've been coming every night to write in my little notebook. I haven't written where I am yet, so since I know Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper wouldn't be smart enough to look for clues and Emmett probably doesn't want me back there because I got in a fight with his wife, I'll write my location. I'm somewhere in the meadow, Edward knows which meadow, after all he did show me where it was. Well I should go before they hear me.

I closed the book and ran downstairs, where everyone was. Carlisle only worked when he really needed to. I walked past Rosalie; I was a little frustrated at her for pulling her Chibi's hair and walked to Edward. "Edward, would you know what Chibi means by, the meadow." Edward finally looked at me with curiosity.

"Why do you want to know? It's our personal place."

"I think Chibi might be there." I accidentally blurted that out. Everyone turned to me but Rosalie, she just walked upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She's hiding in a tree…"Alice began to speak, Esme gave her a piece of paper and Carlisle gave her a pencil. She drew a girl in a tree, one side of the tree were more trees and the other side was a meadow. When Alice was done she looked at me.

"How did you know?" Everyone asked and Rosalie finally came back again.

"Why are we wasting our time on a stupid-"

"Don't talk about Chibi like that! She's just like us, Rosalie!" Alice, Esme, and Carlisle yelled. Edward looked at the picture as if it was familiar.

"This is where I first showed Chibi how it is to be a vampire." Edward whispered to himself.

"Let's go bring Chibi back." Carlisle said as he started out the door. We all followed Carlisle, but Rosalie hesitated a bit, after a while she eventually came.

After about an hour we finally arrived where Alice had seen Chibi. "Maybe she's not here yet." Jasper asked unconfidently. Just then I felt something wrap around my ankles.

"Emmett watch out." Alice warned me. I looked up, everything had stopped…time stopped and there I saw Chibi, her blood red eyes staring at me.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you go into my room?!" I looked down and sure enough plants were around my ankles, I tried to move but I couldn't. All of the sudden time started again, I looked back up and she wasn't there but Rosalie was. I looked across where Rosalie was looking; Chibi was knocked out and falling off the tree branches. Nobody really knew what Chibi's abilities but Alice, Edward and me.

"What are your special abilities Chibi?" Rosalie asked, it was pointless and Rosalie knew it. Before Chibi was on the ground I broke free from the plants and quickly grabbed Chibi. I slowly put her on the ground and called Carlisle, as soon as I called him and he was here we both got kicked in the stomach.

"Sorry, Emmett, but get away from me." I heard footsteps leaving and then Alice yell out. "Chibi! COME BACK!" I felt a hand lightly touch my cold skin and I wished that it was Chibi's.

When I woke up I had bandages where Chibi kicked me. I got up and walked up to Chibi's room, I was about to walk in but the door closed all of the sudden. "G-get o-out!" a voice yelled out, I wasn't sure if it was Chibi so I walked downstairs where everyone was gathered and they seemed relaxed. Alice ran towards me

"We found Chibi! But, she got badly hurt." She looked down.

"She's not going to be out of her room for a while, she got hurt pretty badly." Carlisle added.

"How badly?!" I pinched myself; I wished I hadn't said that.

"She was covered in bruises and she really messed up her face, but she's alright." Edward reassured me.

"It looks like someone threw up on her." Rosalie said laughing to her self.

"What if she runs off again?"

"Don't worry we locked every route possible that she could use to escape." Esme said. Rosalie came up to me and linked our arms together. I broke away still angry at her

"I don't feel like it." I walked up to my room, as I passed by Chibi's room I heard her crying. I knocked on her door and her door just flung open. Chibi was sitting on one of her chairs, shivering.

"I thought I told you to get out."

"Yeah, but then I heard you cry." She walked to her bed; she grabbed her favorite blanket, put it over her shoulders and walked up to me.

"Emmett, don't get me pissed. What am I saying; you don't care how I feel." I put my hand on her cheek and then she turned away from me. She walked to her bed, turned on her radio, and started to fall asleep.

"Good night Chibi."

"Good night, oh and close the door."

Five days have passed by pretty slowly. The morning was cloudy and Carlisle was finally working again, everyone was in the main room except for Chibi of course. "Edward, can you go check on Chibi?" Esme asked.

"Sure Esme." Edward walked up to Chibi's room and when he came down Chibi was on his back, paler than usual.

"E-Emmett, c-call C-Carlisle…" She rested her head on Edward's shoulder, I grabbed Chibi and I started walking to my car.

"Where are you taking her?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to take her to Carlisle; she obviously wants to tell him something." When we reached the car it was difficult to get her in but I managed. I rushed to find Carlisle and finally found him.

"Carlisle-"

"I know, put her in my office." I walked into his office and put her on the chair.

"Emmett?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you listen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you to stay away, yet you still came. I didn't want to be found-"

"Chibi, open your mouth." Carlisle said as he was closing the door. Chibi opened her mouth and she had cuts inside of her mouth and her teeth were scratched.

"What happened to you, did you get in a fight with another vampire or what?"

"I kept on running into trees." She lied; she smiled and put her head back.

"He came back, almost as if he was waiting for me, but I don't think I should worry for a while." Carlisle put a light into her eyes and her eyes changed colors, they were dark blue. The water in a bottle started to move around.

"Carlisle, stop it or else something bad will happen." I told him still looking at the water.

"Who knew she'd be such a powerful vampire. She can control the elements." Carlisle got a needle and poked it at Chibi's skin. She returned back to normal and she stood up.

"Let's go home." She grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, but Chibi was still staying in her room. Every once in a while I'd go check up on her. One time she locked her door, so I slipped a note under the door. "I'm not going outside."

"Why, not? Are you being a brat again?" I heard footsteps walk to the door from the inside. "Now, don't go on calling me a brat if you don't know what I've done." I didn't even see it, but next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground, by Chibi!

"You brat." I laughed at myself and Chibi laughed too, but it was a normal laugh.

"Now you can call me a brat." I smirked and rolled over so that Chibi was pinned on the ground.

"Emmett?" I looked into her eyes and answered.

"Yes"

"You're the brat too." Involuntary I smiled at her, kissed her fore head, and put her over my shoulder. She started trying to break free but I had a pretty good grip on her. I loved to tease her so I walked down the stairs slowly to freak her out.

"Emmett, put me down, you're scaring me!" I decided to ignore that request.

"That would kill my fun." I laughed a bit and stopped to check on Chibi. She looked normal so I kept on going.

"This isn't funny, Emmett!" I was finally down on the floor and Chibi was able to slip her hand out. Everyone was looking at us so I put Chibi down.

"There are you happy?" Chibi just looked at me for a few seconds, then she slapped me, it hurt a bit.

"Now I am." She smiled and walked towards Edward. I didn't move for a moment, I was lost in my own thoughts. I looked at Chibi and Edward and she was laughing, it was kind of odd because you don't expect people to talk to each other after they break up, especially if they made you cry.


	3. Love Starts to Bloom

Chibi met Edward before she became a vampire. They met at the hospital, back then nobody ever called Chibi by her real name. Chibi was always made fun of; when she was ten she was made fun of because she looked like a preschooler. Chibi was in the hospital because her mother had gotten very ill. Chibi didn't really like her mom when she got sick, so she stayed in the waiting room for a while. She never saw Carlisle because she would never get sick and because she didn't live in Forks, she lived in California. Chibi finally decided to check on her mother. She walked through the doors and bumped into someone. "I-I'm so sorry I did-"

"It's alright." Chibi looked up and saw this boy. The boy was Edward.

"Do you know where my mom's at?" Chibi looked down.

"I might, how old are you?" She looked back up and smiled.

"I'm ten. What about you? Oh, what's your name? My mom calls me Ami."

"My name is Edward; I'm Dr. Cullen's adopted son. I'm seventeen, have you met Dr. Cullen?"

"No I haven't, I don't live here so I don't know a lot of people." Edward took Chibi to where her mom was at.

"Thank you Edward."

"You don't have to thank me, whenever you want to talk to someone here, just come here and I'll be here. Later Ami." Edward walked out the door.

When Chibi became a vampire, she was in Seattle. She still remembered what Edward had told her, but she didn't remember Edward until she saw him again. She had trouble adjusting her appetite and she had some issues with all of us, except Edward. Edward took advantage of this time and they got together. She was able to tolerate the changes better. When they finally broke up, like any mortal girl, she cried and locked herself in her room for days. The day she was done crying was the day we found out she had the ability to sleep. It was only Edward who knew Chibi's powers until, I got her pissed. Alice found out because she saw it happening. It was also the first time I realized how strong of a vampire she was.

Back to reality, I looked around and Chibi had stopped time. "Pretty cool, huh?" I turned around and she wasn't there I looked at the ground and sure enough she was lying on the ground in between my legs.

"You can say."

"Hey, can you ask if we can go get me a car?" She said it so innocently it was hard to deny.

"Your power should be hypnosis." We laughed and then time started again. I looked around and didn't see Chibi. Where'd she go? I thought to myself, and then I thought she was in her room.

"She's not in her room Emmett." Edward said to me.

"Where else would she be?" I said to Edward a little angry with him.

"Knowing Chibi, she's probably looking in someone else's stuff." Edward was probably right, he knows more about Chibi than any of us. It was getting boring so I went upstairs I looked in Chibi's room to see if Edward was right, he was wrong. Chibi was writing in her notebook and she didn't look up.

"You don't like to listen to me. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Don't shun me Chibi. I-" Chibi went under her bed sheets and threw her pillow at me, but I caught it. She left her notebook on the desk and the light on.

"What do you like about Rosalie?" Chibi didn't move and I didn't want to answer.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, it just popped up all of the sudden." I was getting irritated on how immature she was acting. I quickly slipped into her bed and held her tight.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude." I turned her so she was facing me; she had tears rolling down her face.

"Why don't you listen to me? GET AWAY!" She still tried to get out of my grip but I made it tighter, finally she gave up.

"Chibi why do you hate me so much? Is it because I don't listen to you?" She looked at the foot of the bed and nodded. It was starting to get hot under all the blankets so with one hand I took the blankets off and then focused on Chibi again. Once again, she was crying this time, she was crying in my arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to, its just Rosalie bugs me so much. I wanted to get a car so I can leave." I ran my finger through her hair; it was still long just not as long. When I reached the bottom, which is around her lower back, I flinched; I felt how coarse her hair became at the bottom. She had flinched as well because she loosened her grip and she looked up.

"Chibi, who was waiting for you, when you were talking to Carlisle?"

"Can I tell you later?" Her voice was soft, she was finally at ease.

"Alright" I got up and so did Chibi, I held her waist so that she was close to me.

"Emmett, I-" Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward walked in.

"Emmett get away from her!" Rosalie yelled furious. I quickly let go of Chibi and Chibi ran to hide under her bed.

"Rosalie, calm down it's probably not what you think it is." Alice said hoping she would calm down. Edward was holding Rosalie back.

"I'm going to kill that stupid vampire! She's trying to take my husband away! I bet you can hypnotize people!" I honestly wished I hadn't met Chibi. Chibi came out from under her bed and she just sat on her bed staring at Rosalie.

"Edward, I'm taking your car." Chibi slipped through and ran to the garage. We knew she had left because Chibi was the one who likes to drive so fast that it makes a mortal feel like they're about to die. Esme ran up to the room, she looked frustrated.

"Was it Rosalie again?" She didn't even have to wait for our answer. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well, she'll be back before school starts; she probably needs some time to think."

"Esme, school starts tomorrow." Alice reminded her.

"Oh, she'll probably come home late then."

"She better, she took my car." Edward said hoping he would be right.

"I hope she doesn't, she's trouble." Rosalie said, I wasn't going to talk I didn't want to make matters worse.

Sure enough Esme was right; she came home around three in the morning. We were all waiting in the room, I was closest to the door, and Edward was next to me. In the middle were Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Rosalie was somewhere, she kept moving around. When she finally came she looked bad. It felt like whenever she'd go outside alone and come back she'd be beaten up. "Crap" Chibi was about to fall but I quickly caught her. Chibi, because she got bitten at such a young age has more human characteristics than usual. Chibi kept holding her side for some reason so I called Carlisle over. It took us a while to make Chibi move her arms but after a while we got her to take her hand off. Carlisle slowly lifted her shirt so he could look at the wound. He looked closely, but not at the wound.

"When did you pierce your belly button?" Chibi turned shades of red and everyone either laughed or was shocked. I was surprised; Chibi doesn't look like a person who can handle needles and such.

"That's none of your business!" Chibi yelled at Carlisle. Carlisle just wrapped her waist in bandages. When Carlisle finished wrapping her in bandages Chibi pulled down her shirt and slowly walked up stairs.

"It's dangerous to have Chibi walk or do anything but sleep during the night." Alice said

"She's really clumsy during the night." Edward concluded. I ran up to Chibi and carried her to her bed.

"I could've walked you know." Chibi said stubbornly.

"They told me you were clumsy at night, and I didn't want you go breaking something, now that would be bad." She turned to me, smiled and laughed.

"You wouldn't know what bad is even if it hit you in the face." I poked her and she moved back a little. While she was looking somewhere else, I saw one of her stuffed animals and dropped it on the ground.

"Chibi, something dropped."

"Can you pick it up?"

"Its not mine."

"Fine" She picked it up and as she bend down I saw a tattoo on her lower back.

"When did you get the tattoo?" She shot up immediately.

"Do you need to know everything about me?" She asked a little curious as she sat back down.

"Not everything, almost everything." She didn't look surprised.

"Wanna be know it all, I thought that's why we have Alice?" We laughed at her joke although if Alice heard, it must've offended her.

"Its late you should get to bed, we don't want you sleeping at school." I softly kissed her cold lips.

"A-all right." Chibi was red and she was playing with her fingers.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that." Chibi smiled and leaned on me.

"It's alright." She bite my ear and it felt strange, I all of the sudden had this feeling; I wanted her all to myself. She went in her bed and I left her room

messed around and I found more about Chibi's power.


	4. School Starts

Chibi always takes forever on the first day of school. Today she was slower than usual, she was going to high school with us, but she was going to be in classes with me, she was still fifteen in mind and she was freaking out. After changing three times Chibi wore black gloves, black converse, a jacket, jeans, and long blue socks. I saw her socks because she was putting her socks on while going down the stairs, she almost fell too. "Hurry up or else were going to be late." Rosalie yelled. Chibi went even slower for a few seconds to get Rosalie a bit ticked.

"I'm done!" Chibi yelled, I went behind her and messed up her hair.

"Emmett, that's not funny!" She quickly fixed her hair and ran downstairs.

"Let's go before we are late." Edward said already leaving.

"I say we should let me drive." Chibi said hopeful.

"NO!" We all yelled. Chibi quickly grabbed the keys

"Hey why won't you ride your motorcycle?" Alice asked.

"I thought you said I couldn't ride it anymore." Chibi countered.

"Just use it." Rosalie said finally annoyed with this conversation. Chibi went to the back and got on her motorcycle. She waited for us in the front; we were surprised to see Chibi actually on it. She actually put the helmet on; it had the same design as the motorcycle, blue flames and a red dragon.

"Hey I'll meet you there." Chibi's voice sounded almost synthetic and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

When we got to school everyone was huddled in a certain parking spot and it was blocking ours. Edward honked and they moved out of the way. The thing they were huddled around was none other than Chibi's motorcycle. Chibi walked up to us a little annoyed.

"Lets go." She was smiling but she was shaking, she was probably cold. I took off my jacket and put it over her head. She looked up at me confused.

"Emmett its alright." She was about to take it off but I stopped her.

"You're going to be cold. Plus we have almost every class with each other so you can give it back when you're done." She smiled and put her arms in the sleeves. It was really big on her so I rolled the sleeves up for her. As the day went on she would be behind me, holding on to my shirt.

"Are you going to let go of him?" Rosalie said, getting a little defensive.

"I don't want to get lost…plus a lot of people here scare me." She said

"Why do they scare you?" I asked curious.

"They're _way_ taller than me." She went on her tippy toes for some effect.

"We're taller than you." Rosalie added

"Well, I know you, how did I even get in this grade?"

"I'm not sure; you are smarter than Edward though so it kind of makes sense." Emmett concluded. When it was lunch Edward was staring at this girl, I believe her name was Isabella Swan.

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Chibi said as she walked towards Isabella's table. Alice ran off, I went with Chibi so she doesn't get lost.

"Hello, I'm Chibi. What's your name?" Chibi smiled and so did the girl.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella then looked at me.

"Oh, that must be Emmett." Chibi turned back and flinched.

"E-Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, you said you were afraid of the people here because they're taller and you don't want to get lost, do you?"

"How old are you?" Bella interrupted.

"I'm fifteen. I know what you're going to say I don't look like it."

"That's why we call her Chibi." Emmett interrupted.

"Chibi isn't you're real name?" Chibi's eyes turned a lighter red, I quickly grabbed her.

"Bella, excuse us." I ran out of the room still holding Chibi, her eyes turned black.

"Her blood is sweet…"She drifted off into sleep. I carried her back to the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Sweet blood. Now we know what she isn't immune to. I'll take her home." I got our stuff and left towards the office. We both got to go out early. As I walked to her motorcycle she started to gain conscious.

"What happened?" Chibi said unaware of anything.

"You passed out. Now that you're awake, why won't you drive? I don't have a motorcycle license."

"We're not gonna get caught, do you want to go by my pace?"

"Sure" She gave me a spare helmet, which wasn't as cool and then we left. We were home in a few minutes.

When we walked inside there was no one there, not even Esme. "Its really quiet." Chibi said a little frightened. I put my arms around here and she flinched.

"Are you scared?" I asked teasingly. She turned towards me her eyes still black. I touched her check and it was colder than usual.

"I'm kind of scared, but I'm more thirsty." I looked at her a little disappointed.

"Too bad no ones here, then we could've gone Hunting." She looked down and then back up. I put my hand on her cheek and left it there, I had that want for her again.

"Emmett…" She didn't finish she just looked at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly, but a little more passionate than last time and she kissed me back. We finally broke away and she ran to her room and locked it. There was something about her I couldn't know, couldn't have. I casually walked upstairs trying to act like I wasn't bothered. I then heard something hit a wall in Chibi's room, and then I heard crying.

"I'm s-so s-stupid!" Something else hit the door and broke it open. There Chibi was, but she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"E-Emmett, can you fix my door?" Chibi said as she went under her blankets. I grabbed the door and put it back. I decided to invite myself inside.

"I'm coming in." I said cautiously.

"Get out!" Chibi's voice was cracked. I then went under her covers with her.

"Don't be angry with yourself." She had taken off her bandages, even though she wasn't supposed to. I played with her piercing and she just moved lower into the bed.

"Stop playing with my piercing." I looked at her.

"No" She took my pants off and rolled off the bed. I flinched; I didn't expect her to do something like that.

"Get out! You can't play with my piercing if you don't have something I can play with." She sat down on her bed so her back was facing me. I traced her tattoo, it made an intricate design it was the elements along her whole back.

"When did you get this?" I asked curiously.

"I got it for my fifteenth birthday." She finally faced me; she lifted the cover to see I still hadn't put my pants back on.

"Who says I need to put them on right away?" I put her in the bed with me. Every time I was around her I had this want, but I had married Rosalie, I didn't know what to do. Chibi rested her head against my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair when she fell asleep it was the time everyone would be back from school. I put on my pants and slowly got out of Chibi's room. Unfortunately, I woke her up in the process.

"E-Emmett are you leaving?" She whispered in my ear.

"I have to go; every one should be coming back soon." She nodded her head and fell asleep again. I quickly went downstairs, onto the couch.


	5. That's Not Fair

We went hunting after everyone was back. I went upstairs to go tell Chibi. I knocked on her door, but I knew that was useless. I opened the door and sure enough Chibi was still asleep. "Chibi, get up, we're going Hunting." I whispered in her ear. She wasn't waking up so I bend down and bit her ear. Her eyes flew open.

"Hey, only I can bite people's ears." She got out of her bed still in her bra and underwear.

"Not anymore. Get dressed we're going Hunting." I kissed her lightly then left her room. We waited for a while, Chibi was wearing the same clothes but she put her hair in a ponytail. As she was coming down the stairs she kept on yawning and she was scaring us all because she was walking like a drunk and kept losing her balance. When she finally made it we decided we were going to be gone for a while. Everyone went with who they usually went, except Chibi got to use her motorcycle.

"Chibi, you can ride your motorcycle, on one condition." Carlisle told Chibi.

"The condition is?"

"You can't go faster than Edward."

"Its not fair! My motorcycle can go faster than Edward's Volvo!" Chibi was whining and begging Carlisle.

"No, its either that or come with one of us."

"Fine, I agree." Chibi got her cell phone out and put it in her back pocket. She got out a headset and put in on. She left outside, but fairly slow.

"I think we should put Chibi in between Edward's and Carlisle's car. I suggested and everyone agreed. When we were outside we didn't even recognize Chibi. She changed clothes; she was wearing a chocker, fingerless gloves, a jacket, and steel toed boots.

"Wow, you look…different." Jasper said.

"I wear these clothes when I get bored." Chibi told Jasper. Chibi waited on her motorcycle while we got ready. Carlisle was about to get in his car until I stopped him.

"What if she gets attacked?" I asked him, thinking of all the possibilities.

"I highly doubt she'll need our help, don't you think she's capable of managing that herself?" I nodded my head and left back to Rosalie. Rosalie was staring at Chibi with hate in her eyes; Chibi didn't even notice she was too busy messing around with her motorcycle.

"Miss your motorcycle, don't you Chibi?!" Rosalie yelled, it sounded more of a question.

"Hell yeah, do you know how long you've guys kept this away from me?!" Chibi smiled even though she knew Rosalie hates her. Rosalie smiled back and then thought, I was wondering if she can remember how long we took it away. Chibi stood there until someone honked at her, it was Carlisle.

"Move or else I'm going to run you over!" He yelled from his window. Chibi moved away from the driveway so she wouldn't get crushed. As soon as Carlisle was waiting on the road we all got in the car and Chibi hoped onto her motorcycle. I couldn't see Chibi, but I could hear the loud rev of her engine. She would tease us sometimes by making it sound like she was moving. Edward got pissed after a while and hit the back of her motorcycle. Her evil side was now awakened by Edward Cullen. Chibi this time moved, but Carlisle didn't so she moved to his car's side and Edward ran into him.

"Owned!" Chibi yelled proudly and then she smiled a more demonic smile, yet it still looked somewhat innocent.

"Chibi, stop messing around!" Carlisle yelled a little angry. Chibi put her head down and then she shot right up. The lens of the helmet went up so her eyes were visible. Her eyes were jet black and widened. Her eyes shifted toward the woods, she put the lens back and left in that direction.

We all quickly followed Chibi as fast as we could but lost her halfway into the forest. "Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to let her tweak that piece of crap up." Edward said more pissed off at himself since he was the one who let her.

"That thing has to run out of gas, she'll probably get up to three Hundred miles per hour." Esme said hoping it would run out of gas soon.

"She'll probably run the rest of the way; she probably smelled something that was appetizing?" Edward said, we all agreed to the first half, not the second. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I agreed that if that was the case she would've told us. Rosalie was the only one who thought that maybe she doesn't want to share.

"What should we do? If she did find something she probably won't let us near her." Alice said a little worried.

"Alice has a point, she's hostile, we have no choice but to go back and wait for her." Carlisle said as he started his car. We all left back home, curious and worried. I myself was worried, Chibi was a strong vampire but she's clumsier. We finally arrived at the house, we went inside and waited.

"Edward, what do you think? Will she come back?" I asked him in a worried tone. He realized this I could see the temptation to tease me on his face.

"Don't worry Emmett; she did this all the time. She's bound to come back." Edward said, sounding more hoping than knowing. We heard a motorcycle outside and sure enough it was Chibi. When she came in she threw her helmet on the couch Rosalie and I were sitting on, she gently threw her phone on a little table, and she just relaxed on the floor where she was standing. Her eyes returned to her normal blood red color. She got up again and left to her room. Carlisle tried to call her but she completely ignored him.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie said, actually sounding a little worried. All of us wondered the same question. All night we were trying to figure what was wrong, she wasn't normally like this after she drank, and it'd only be for a few minutes. We thought and thought until it was sunrise.

Chibi got ready quickly the next morning. When she came down stairs she didn't see anyone but Carlisle. "Where's everyone?" Chibi asked.

"Everyone's getting ready, but you have to go to school." Chibi looked pissed. If you're wondering where I am I was at the top of the stairs.

"That's not fair! I don't want to go to school alone!" Carlisle and Chibi walked outside and I quietly followed.

"Chibi, we all need to go Hunting. Stay at school and don't try to ditch school. Alice will tell us if you ditch or make us look bad." She nodded her head, went on her motorcycle and left to school. About halfway I got worried so I called her cell phone. It rang three times and then Chibi answered.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded confused and scared.

"Are you still at school?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"We're about halfway there. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, of course not, why do you think that?"

"What's wrong, I know you're lying."

"I-I'm scared, everyone looks bigger than yesterday."

"It's alright, just pretend we're there with you. Well get to where ever, Bye." She said bye and Hung up.


	6. Want to Know

Chapter 1

Today was a normal, gloomy day at the house. Carlisle was working, I didn't know where Rosalie, Alice or Jasper was, and Esme, Chibi, Edward and I were in the main room. Chibi is our newest member. Chibi was partially her nickname, we don't know her real name, she doesn't either, or so she says. We named her chibi because she's really short for a fifteen year old, chibi means little in Japanese. Chibi is the youngest, she has big, blood red eyes, her skin is the palest, and she has long, black hair with some red, blue, and purple in it. Edward normally has gold eyes, he has pale skin like the rest of us, he's the less muscular out of Jasper and I, and he has a golden hair color. Jasper has blonde messy hair. Alice has short, dark brown, messy hair. Rosalie also has blonde hair, but it's long. Last, me I am the most muscular out of Jasper and Edward. We all have bags under our eyes, along with some red.

Today Chibi was wearing jeans, a black jacket, socks, black fingerless gloves and dark blue earmuffs. Everyone else was wearing jeans and a jacket, long sleeved shirt, or a sweatshirt. Chibi liked to be different; she and Jasper have a hard time controlling their thirst sometimes. It looked like Chibi was asleep in the middle of the room, she's the only one who can sleep, but her eyes look worse than ours. Anyways Esme was by the door, Edward was walking towards Chibi and I was sitting on a step. Edward bend down and started poking Chibi, she looked really annoyed. "Edward," she started to clench her hands into a fist "stop it."

"Why don't you sleep in your room?" Edward asked with more curiosity in his voice than needed.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are in there." There was a short pause and when Edward was about to speak Chibi spoke again.

"Before you even ask, I don't have a clue what they're doing." Esme looked up at Edward and Chibi; she didn't want the conversation to get bad. She didn't really like Chibi talking to a lot of people because she has a knack for starting fights.

"Chibi, why won't you go outside?" Chibi stood up and looked at her.

"Esme, I still may look fifteen, but I'd probably be a drunk twenty-one year old by now, and that's how I'll act." Before Esme could speak Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. "We're done!" Rosalie said excited.

"What did you do to my room?!" Chibi said with a little anger. Before Chibi herself was in her room Edward was already there.

"Check out Chibi's room, Emmett!" Edward yelled. Chibi was next me, I turned to her and she looked worried. Before I could blink Chibi had gone up to her room and had already screamed bloody murder. I ran up to her room to see what had happened.

When I entered her room Edward was on the floor laughing and Chibi was huddled up in the only part of her room that was left alone. I looked around and her room was like her opposite. Her walls and bed sheets were pink and…"Why is there a poster of me?" Everyone was up in the room.

"You mean you haven't realized?" Rosalie asked more surprised than curious.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"She likes you of course."

"I don't!" Chibi yelled. Rosalie unexpectedly walked towards Chibi and pulled her hair.

"Don't lie, I know you do." Rosalie dragged Chibi back to where I was and Chibi was starting to cry.

"I don't, I'm not lying!" Everyone left but me and Edward. Edward had stopped laughing and his face was all serious.

"Emmett, you're the only one who can stop Rosalie." Edward said and then he left.

"Rosalie let go of my hair!" This time you could hear the tears that were coming from her. Usually Chibi would have hurt someone, she was known to have weapons hidden within her clothes, but she didn't.

I heard footsteps rushing to the door and Alice yelled "Chibi, don't cut-" she was in the room and stopped, Chibi had a knife around the area where Rosalie was pulling her hair and Rosalie was on the floor with some of Chibi's hair in her hands. Rosalie and Chibi got up, Rosalie walked up to Chibi, put her hair filled hand over Chibi's head and let go of the hair. As soon as the last strand of hair was on the floor, Chibi opened the window.

"Chibi, don't jump out the window." Alice said worried.

"Let her, she probably wants to leave anyway." Rosalie said in a cocky voice. Chibi smiled a sinister yet sweet smile.

"Rosalie, stay away from me." Chibi then jumped out her window.

"Don't bother looking for her." Rosalie said hoping we would listen.

"I'm going to go find her." Alice said sternly.

"Fine, go ahead, but you're just wasting your time. Chibi is just as fast as Edward, so she'll out run you." All of the sudden Alice, Edward, and Jasper jumped down the window and started running in the direction Chibi left.

I looked at Rosalie, then the room. "Let's put Chibi's room back to the way it was."

"Why should we?! Why am I the only one who gets it? She doesn't want to be found, she wants us to stay away." I looked at her wondering why she thinks this.

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't obvious? She's keeping things from us." Rosalie opened Chibi's closet and got a box that was at the top of the closet. Rosalie threw photo albums, notebooks and papers carelessly all over the ground. She got a diary and opened it

"Read this, it was written when she was fourteen." I took the diary from Rosalie's hands feeling a little bad.

Hello, how are you today? My mom said I can stay at my house alone. She says she'll be gone for a while, she said she's going to visit daddy. There's one problem

The rest was gone, as if someone erased it. I turned to Rosalie

"It's just a coincidence."

"Do you honestly think that? After that she burned the rest of the pages. The beginning makes her sound crazy." I picked up Chibi's stuff that Rosalie threw and put it back onto the top of the closet.

"Rosalie, put her room back to normal, I'm going to tell Esme and Carlisle what happened." I quickly went downstairs and told Esme, as soon as I told her she looked a little troubled. "I'll go and tell Carlisle, Esme."

"Are you sure? If you want I can go and you can help the others find her."

"No, they're probably too far."

"Alright, I'll stay and make sure Rosalie puts Chibi's room back together." I quickly ran to the garage, went in my car and left to the hospital where Carlisle worked.

I walked through Carlisle's office and sure enough, Carlisle was there. "Oh, hello Emmett. Where are the others?"

"Chibi ran off. The others went looking for her, except for Esme and Rosalie."

"Why'd she run off? She looked perfectly fine this morning."

"Rosalie caught her on the wrong foot."

"Ah, Alice did mention something bad would happen with one of us. Well, all we can do right now is hope they find her."

Chapter 2

A week has passed its getting closer to school and we still haven't found Chibi. After about three hours they gave up searching for her on foot. Everyday I check her room, it almost as if I want her here. Today was different though, when I walked in her room I sat on her bed. "I wonder how it feels to be able to sleep." I rested my head on her pillow and it mainly had her scent and I took in her scent. I slipped my hand under her pillow and I felt a book. Curious I opened it and there were pages filled when they should be empty, I flipped to the most recent one that was written yesterday. I was about to close it but then I thought, what if she wants to be found, what if Rosalie was wrong. I wanted to know the answer, so I read it.

A week has passed since that incident. I hope they don't find me; I would most likely have to apologize for causing so much trouble. I've been coming every night to write in my little notebook. I haven't written where I am yet, so since I know Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper wouldn't be smart enough to look for clues and Emmett probably doesn't want me back there because I got in a fight with his wife, I'll write my location. I'm somewhere in the meadow, Edward knows which meadow, after all he did show me where it was. Well I should go before they hear me.

I closed the book and ran downstairs, where everyone was. Carlisle only worked when he really needed to. I walked past Rosalie; I was a little frustrated at her for pulling her Chibi's hair and walked to Edward. "Edward, would you know what Chibi means by, the meadow." Edward finally looked at me with curiosity.

"Why do you want to know? It's our personal place."

"I think Chibi might be there." I accidentally blurted that out. Everyone turned to me but Rosalie, she just walked upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She's hiding in a tree…"Alice began to speak, Esme gave her a piece of paper and Carlisle gave her a pencil. She drew a girl in a tree, one side of the tree were more trees and the other side was a meadow. When Alice was done she looked at me.

"How did you know?" Everyone asked and Rosalie finally came back again.

"Why are we wasting our time on a stupid-"

"Don't talk about Chibi like that! She's just like us, Rosalie!" Alice, Esme, and Carlisle yelled. Edward looked at the picture as if it was familiar.

"This is where I first showed Chibi how it is to be a vampire." Edward whispered to himself.

"Let's go bring Chibi back." Carlisle said as he started out the door. We all followed Carlisle, but Rosalie hesitated a bit, after a while she eventually came.

After about an hour we finally arrived where Alice had seen Chibi. "Maybe she's not here yet." Jasper asked unconfidently. Just then I felt something wrap around my ankles.

"Emmett watch out." Alice warned me. I looked up, everything had stopped…time stopped and there I saw Chibi, her blood red eyes staring at me.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you go into my room?!" I looked down and sure enough plants were around my ankles, I tried to move but I couldn't. All of the sudden time started again, I looked back up and she wasn't there but Rosalie was. I looked across where Rosalie was looking; Chibi was knocked out and falling off the tree branches. Nobody really knew what Chibi's abilities but Alice, Edward and me.

"What are your special abilities Chibi?" Rosalie asked, it was pointless and Rosalie knew it. Before Chibi was on the ground I broke free from the plants and quickly grabbed Chibi. I slowly put her on the ground and called Carlisle, as soon as I called him and he was here we both got kicked in the stomach.

"Sorry, Emmett, but get away from me." I heard footsteps leaving and then Alice yell out. "Chibi! COME BACK!" I felt a hand lightly touch my cold skin and I wished that it was Chibi's.

When I woke up I had bandages where Chibi kicked me. I got up and walked up to Chibi's room, I was about to walk in but the door closed all of the sudden. "G-get o-out!" a voice yelled out, I wasn't sure if it was Chibi so I walked downstairs where everyone was gathered and they seemed relaxed. Alice ran towards me

"We found Chibi! But, she got badly hurt." She looked down.

"She's not going to be out of her room for a while, she got hurt pretty badly." Carlisle added.

"How badly?!" I pinched myself; I wished I hadn't said that.

"She was covered in bruises and she really messed up her face, but she's alright." Edward reassured me.

"It looks like someone threw up on her." Rosalie said laughing to her self.

"What if she runs off again?"

"Don't worry we locked every route possible that she could use to escape." Esme said. Rosalie came up to me and linked our arms together. I broke away still angry at her

"I don't feel like it." I walked up to my room, as I passed by Chibi's room I heard her crying. I knocked on her door and her door just flung open. Chibi was sitting on one of her chairs, shivering.

"I thought I told you to get out."

"Yeah, but then I heard you cry." She walked to her bed; she grabbed her favorite blanket, put it over her shoulders and walked up to me.

"Emmett, don't get me pissed. What am I saying; you don't care how I feel." I put my hand on her cheek and then she turned away from me. She walked to her bed, turned on her radio, and started to fall asleep.

"Good night Chibi."

"Good night, oh and close the door."

Five days have passed by pretty slowly. The morning was cloudy and Carlisle was finally working again, everyone was in the main room except for Chibi of course. "Edward, can you go check on Chibi?" Esme asked.

"Sure Esme." Edward walked up to Chibi's room and when he came down Chibi was on his back, paler than usual.

"E-Emmett, c-call C-Carlisle…" She rested her head on Edward's shoulder, I grabbed Chibi and I started walking to my car.

"Where are you taking her?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to take her to Carlisle; she obviously wants to tell him something." When we reached the car it was difficult to get her in but I managed. I rushed to find Carlisle and finally found him.

"Carlisle-"

"I know, put her in my office." I walked into his office and put her on the chair.

"Emmett?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you listen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you to stay away, yet you still came. I didn't want to be found-"

"Chibi, open your mouth." Carlisle said as he was closing the door. Chibi opened her mouth and she had cuts inside of her mouth and her teeth were scratched.

"What happened to you, did you get in a fight with another vampire or what?"

"I kept on running into trees." She lied; she smiled and put her head back.

"He came back, almost as if he was waiting for me, but I don't think I should worry for a while." Carlisle put a light into her eyes and her eyes changed colors, they were dark blue. The water in a bottle started to move around.

"Carlisle, stop it or else something bad will happen." I told him still looking at the water.

"Who knew she'd be such a powerful vampire. She can control the elements." Carlisle got a needle and poked it at Chibi's skin. She returned back to normal and she stood up.

"Let's go home." She grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, but Chibi was still staying in her room. Every once in a while I'd go check up on her. One time she locked her door, so I slipped a note under the door. "I'm not going outside."

"Why, not? Are you being a brat again?" I heard footsteps walk to the door from the inside. "Now, don't go on calling me a brat if you don't know what I've done." I didn't even see it, but next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground, by Chibi!

"You brat." I laughed at myself and Chibi laughed too, but it was a normal laugh.

"Now you can call me a brat." I smirked and rolled over so that Chibi was pinned on the ground.

"Emmett?" I looked into her eyes and answered.

"Yes"

"You're the brat too." Involuntary I smiled at her, kissed her fore head, and put her over my shoulder. She started trying to break free but I had a pretty good grip on her. I loved to tease her so I walked down the stairs slowly to freak her out.

"Emmett, put me down, you're scaring me!" I decided to ignore that request.

"That would kill my fun." I laughed a bit and stopped to check on Chibi. She looked normal so I kept on going.

"This isn't funny, Emmett!" I was finally down on the floor and Chibi was able to slip her hand out. Everyone was looking at us so I put Chibi down.

"There are you happy?" Chibi just looked at me for a few seconds, then she slapped me, it hurt a bit.

"Now I am." She smiled and walked towards Edward. I didn't move for a moment, I was lost in my own thoughts. I looked at Chibi and Edward and she was laughing, it was kind of odd because you don't expect people to talk to each other after they break up, especially if they made you cry.

Chapter 3

Chibi met Edward before she became a vampire. They met at the hospital, back then nobody ever called Chibi by her real name. Chibi was always made fun of; when she was ten she was made fun of because she looked like a preschooler. Chibi was in the hospital because her mother had gotten very ill. Chibi didn't really like her mom when she got sick, so she stayed in the waiting room for a while. She never saw Carlisle because she would never get sick and because she didn't live in Forks, she lived in California. Chibi finally decided to check on her mother. She walked through the doors and bumped into someone. "I-I'm so sorry I did-"

"It's alright." Chibi looked up and saw this boy. The boy was Edward.

"Do you know where my mom's at?" Chibi looked down.

"I might, how old are you?" She looked back up and smiled.

"I'm ten. What about you? Oh, what's your name? My mom calls me Ami."

"My name is Edward; I'm Dr. Cullen's adopted son. I'm seventeen, have you met Dr. Cullen?"

"No I haven't, I don't live here so I don't know a lot of people." Edward took Chibi to where her mom was at.

"Thank you Edward."

"You don't have to thank me, whenever you want to talk to someone here, just come here and I'll be here. Later Ami." Edward walked out the door.

When Chibi became a vampire, she was in Seattle. She still remembered what Edward had told her, but she didn't remember Edward until she saw him again. She had trouble adjusting her appetite and she had some issues with all of us, except Edward. Edward took advantage of this time and they got together. She was able to tolerate the changes better. When they finally broke up, like any mortal girl, she cried and locked herself in her room for days. The day she was done crying was the day we found out she had the ability to sleep. It was only Edward who knew Chibi's powers until, I got her pissed. Alice found out because she saw it happening. It was also the first time I realized how strong of a vampire she was.

Back to reality, I looked around and Chibi had stopped time. "Pretty cool, huh?" I turned around and she wasn't there I looked at the ground and sure enough she was lying on the ground in between my legs.

"You can say."

"Hey, can you ask if we can go get me a car?" She said it so innocently it was hard to deny.

"Your power should be hypnosis." We laughed and then time started again. I looked around and didn't see Chibi. Where'd she go? I thought to myself, and then I thought she was in her room.

"She's not in her room Emmett." Edward said to me.

"Where else would she be?" I said to Edward a little angry with him.

"Knowing Chibi, she's probably looking in someone else's stuff." Edward was probably right, he knows more about Chibi than any of us. It was getting boring so I went upstairs I looked in Chibi's room to see if Edward was right, he was wrong. Chibi was writing in her notebook and she didn't look up.

"You don't like to listen to me. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Don't shun me Chibi. I-" Chibi went under her bed sheets and threw her pillow at me, but I caught it. She left her notebook on the desk and the light on.

"What do you like about Rosalie?" Chibi didn't move and I didn't want to answer.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, it just popped up all of the sudden." I was getting irritated on how immature she was acting. I quickly slipped into her bed and held her tight.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude." I turned her so she was facing me; she had tears rolling down her face.

"Why don't you listen to me? GET AWAY!" She still tried to get out of my grip but I made it tighter, finally she gave up.

"Chibi why do you hate me so much? Is it because I don't listen to you?" She looked at the foot of the bed and nodded. It was starting to get hot under all the blankets so with one hand I took the blankets off and then focused on Chibi again. Once again, she was crying this time, she was crying in my arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to, its just Rosalie bugs me so much. I wanted to get a car so I can leave." I ran my finger through her hair; it was still long just not as long. When I reached the bottom, which is around her lower back, I flinched; I felt how coarse her hair became at the bottom. She had flinched as well because she loosened her grip and she looked up.

"Chibi, who was waiting for you, when you were talking to Carlisle?"

"Can I tell you later?" Her voice was soft, she was finally at ease.

"Alright" I got up and so did Chibi, I held her waist so that she was close to me.

"Emmett, I-" Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward walked in.

"Emmett get away from her!" Rosalie yelled furious. I quickly let go of Chibi and Chibi ran to hide under her bed.

"Rosalie, calm down it's probably not what you think it is." Alice said hoping she would calm down. Edward was holding Rosalie back.

"I'm going to kill that stupid vampire! She's trying to take my husband away! I bet you can hypnotize people!" I honestly wished I hadn't met Chibi. Chibi came out from under her bed and she just sat on her bed staring at Rosalie.

"Edward, I'm taking your car." Chibi slipped through and ran to the garage. We knew she had left because Chibi was the one who likes to drive so fast that it makes a mortal feel like they're about to die. Esme ran up to the room, she looked frustrated.

"Was it Rosalie again?" She didn't even have to wait for our answer. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well, she'll be back before school starts; she probably needs some time to think."

"Esme, school starts tomorrow." Alice reminded her.

"Oh, she'll probably come home late then."

"She better, she took my car." Edward said hoping he would be right.

"I hope she doesn't, she's trouble." Rosalie said, I wasn't going to talk I didn't want to make matters worse.

Sure enough Esme was right; she came home around three in the morning. We were all waiting in the room, I was closest to the door, and Edward was next to me. In the middle were Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Rosalie was somewhere, she kept moving around. When she finally came she looked bad. It felt like whenever she'd go outside alone and come back she'd be beaten up. "Crap" Chibi was about to fall but I quickly caught her. Chibi, because she got bitten at such a young age has more human characteristics than usual. Chibi kept holding her side for some reason so I called Carlisle over. It took us a while to make Chibi move her arms but after a while we got her to take her hand off. Carlisle slowly lifted her shirt so he could look at the wound. He looked closely, but not at the wound.

"When did you pierce your belly button?" Chibi turned shades of red and everyone either laughed or was shocked. I was surprised; Chibi doesn't look like a person who can handle needles and such.

"That's none of your business!" Chibi yelled at Carlisle. Carlisle just wrapped her waist in bandages. When Carlisle finished wrapping her in bandages Chibi pulled down her shirt and slowly walked up stairs.

"It's dangerous to have Chibi walk or do anything but sleep during the night." Alice said

"She's really clumsy during the night." Edward concluded. I ran up to Chibi and carried her to her bed.

"I could've walked you know." Chibi said stubbornly.

"They told me you were clumsy at night, and I didn't want you go breaking something, now that would be bad." She turned to me, smiled and laughed.

"You wouldn't know what bad is even if it hit you in the face." I poked her and she moved back a little. While she was looking somewhere else, I saw one of her stuffed animals and dropped it on the ground.

"Chibi, something dropped."

"Can you pick it up?"

"Its not mine."

"Fine" She picked it up and as she bend down I saw a tattoo on her lower back.

"When did you get the tattoo?" She shot up immediately.

"Do you need to know everything about me?" She asked a little curious as she sat back down.

"Not everything, almost everything." She didn't look surprised.

"Wanna be know it all, I thought that's why we have Alice?" We laughed at her joke although if Alice heard, it must've offended her.

"Its late you should get to bed, we don't want you sleeping at school." I softly kissed her cold lips.

"A-all right." Chibi was red and she was playing with her fingers.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that." Chibi smiled and leaned on me.

"It's alright." She bite my ear and it felt strange, I all of the sudden had this feeling; I wanted her all to myself. She went in her bed and I left her room.

Chapter 4

Chibi always takes forever on the first day of school. Today she was slower than usual, she was going to high school with us, but she was going to be in classes with me, she was still fifteen in mind and she was freaking out. After changing three times Chibi wore black gloves, black converse, a jacket, jeans, and long blue socks. I saw her socks because she was putting her socks on while going down the stairs, she almost fell too. "Hurry up or else were going to be late." Rosalie yelled. Chibi went even slower for a few seconds to get Rosalie a bit ticked.

"I'm done!" Chibi yelled, I went behind her and messed up her hair.

"Emmett, that's not funny!" She quickly fixed her hair and ran downstairs.

"Let's go before we are late." Edward said already leaving.

"I say we should let me drive." Chibi said hopeful.

"NO!" We all yelled. Chibi quickly grabbed the keys

"Hey why won't you ride your motorcycle?" Alice asked.

"I thought you said I couldn't ride it anymore." Chibi countered.

"Just use it." Rosalie said finally annoyed with this conversation. Chibi went to the back and got on her motorcycle. She waited for us in the front; we were surprised to see Chibi actually on it. She actually put the helmet on; it had the same design as the motorcycle, blue flames and a red dragon.

"Hey I'll meet you there." Chibi's voice sounded almost synthetic and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

When we got to school everyone was huddled in a certain parking spot and it was blocking ours. Edward honked and they moved out of the way. The thing they were huddled around was none other than Chibi's motorcycle. Chibi walked up to us a little annoyed.

"Lets go." She was smiling but she was shaking, she was probably cold. I took off my jacket and put it over her head. She looked up at me confused.

"Emmett its alright." She was about to take it off but I stopped her.

"You're going to be cold. Plus we have almost every class with each other so you can give it back when you're done." She smiled and put her arms in the sleeves. It was really big on her so I rolled the sleeves up for her. As the day went on she would be behind me, holding on to my shirt.

"Are you going to let go of him?" Rosalie said, getting a little defensive.

"I don't want to get lost…plus a lot of people here scare me." She said

"Why do they scare you?" I asked curious.

"They're _way_ taller than me." She went on her tippy toes for some effect.

"We're taller than you." Rosalie added

"Well, I know you, how did I even get in this grade?"

"I'm not sure; you are smarter than Edward though so it kind of makes sense." Emmett concluded. When it was lunch Edward was staring at this girl, I believe her name was Isabella Swan.

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Chibi said as she walked towards Isabella's table. Alice ran off, I went with Chibi so she doesn't get lost.

"Hello, I'm Chibi. What's your name?" Chibi smiled and so did the girl.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella then looked at me.

"Oh, that must be Emmett." Chibi turned back and flinched.

"E-Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, you said you were afraid of the people here because they're taller and you don't want to get lost, do you?"

"How old are you?" Bella interrupted.

"I'm fifteen. I know what you're going to say I don't look like it."

"That's why we call her Chibi." Emmett interrupted.

"Chibi isn't you're real name?" Chibi's eyes turned a lighter red, I quickly grabbed her.

"Bella, excuse us." I ran out of the room still holding Chibi, her eyes turned black.

"Her blood is sweet…"She drifted off into sleep. I carried her back to the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Sweet blood. Now we know what she isn't immune to. I'll take her home." I got our stuff and left towards the office. We both got to go out early. As I walked to her motorcycle she started to gain conscious.

"What happened?" Chibi said unaware of anything.

"You passed out. Now that you're awake, why won't you drive? I don't have a motorcycle license."

"We're not gonna get caught, do you want to go by my pace?"

"Sure" She gave me a spare helmet, which wasn't as cool and then we left. We were home in a few minutes.

When we walked inside there was no one there, not even Esme. "Its really quiet." Chibi said a little frightened. I put my arms around here and she flinched.

"Are you scared?" I asked teasingly. She turned towards me her eyes still black. I touched her check and it was colder than usual.

"I'm kind of scared, but I'm more thirsty." I looked at her a little disappointed.

"Too bad no ones here, then we could've gone Hunting." She looked down and then back up. I put my hand on her cheek and left it there, I had that want for her again.

"Emmett…" She didn't finish she just looked at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly, but a little more passionate than last time and she kissed me back. We finally broke away and she ran to her room and locked it. There was something about her I couldn't know, couldn't have. I casually walked upstairs trying to act like I wasn't bothered. I then heard something hit a wall in Chibi's room, and then I heard crying.

"I'm s-so s-stupid!" Something else hit the door and broke it open. There Chibi was, but she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"E-Emmett, can you fix my door?" Chibi said as she went under her blankets. I grabbed the door and put it back. I decided to invite myself inside.

"I'm coming in." I said cautiously.

"Get out!" Chibi's voice was cracked. I then went under her covers with her.

"Don't be angry with yourself." She had taken off her bandages, even though she wasn't supposed to. I played with her piercing and she just moved lower into the bed.

"Stop playing with my piercing." I looked at her.

"No" She took my pants off and rolled off the bed. I flinched; I didn't expect her to do something like that.

"Get out! You can't play with my piercing if you don't have something I can play with." She sat down on her bed so her back was facing me. I traced her tattoo, it made an intricate design it was the elements along her whole back.

"When did you get this?" I asked curiously.

"I got it for my fifteenth birthday." She finally faced me; she lifted the cover to see I still hadn't put my pants back on.

"Who says I need to put them on right away?" I put her in the bed with me. Every time I was around her I had this want, but I had married Rosalie, I didn't know what to do. Chibi rested her head against my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair when she fell asleep it was the time everyone would be back from school. I put on my pants and slowly got out of Chibi's room. Unfortunately, I woke her up in the process.

"E-Emmett are you leaving?" She whispered in my ear.

"I have to go; every one should be coming back soon." She nodded her head and fell asleep again. I quickly went downstairs, onto the couch.

Chapter 5

We went hunting after everyone was back. I went upstairs to go tell Chibi. I knocked on her door, but I knew that was useless. I opened the door and sure enough Chibi was still asleep. "Chibi, get up, we're going Hunting." I whispered in her ear. She wasn't waking up so I bend down and bit her ear. Her eyes flew open.

"Hey, only I can bite people's ears." She got out of her bed still in her bra and underwear.

"Not anymore. Get dressed we're going Hunting." I kissed her lightly then left her room. We waited for a while, Chibi was wearing the same clothes but she put her hair in a ponytail. As she was coming down the stairs she kept on yawning and she was scaring us all because she was walking like a drunk and kept losing her balance. When she finally made it we decided we were going to be gone for a while. Everyone went with who they usually went, except Chibi got to use her motorcycle.

"Chibi, you can ride your motorcycle, on one condition." Carlisle told Chibi.

"The condition is?"

"You can't go faster than Edward."

"Its not fair! My motorcycle can go faster than Edward's Volvo!" Chibi was whining and begging Carlisle.

"No, its either that or come with one of us."

"Fine, I agree." Chibi got her cell phone out and put it in her back pocket. She got out a headset and put in on. She left outside, but fairly slow.

"I think we should put Chibi in between Edward's and Carlisle's car. I suggested and everyone agreed. When we were outside we didn't even recognize Chibi. She changed clothes; she was wearing a chocker, fingerless gloves, a jacket, and steel toed boots.

"Wow, you look…different." Jasper said.

"I wear these clothes when I get bored." Chibi told Jasper. Chibi waited on her motorcycle while we got ready. Carlisle was about to get in his car until I stopped him.

"What if she gets attacked?" I asked him, thinking of all the possibilities.

"I highly doubt she'll need our help, don't you think she's capable of managing that herself?" I nodded my head and left back to Rosalie. Rosalie was staring at Chibi with hate in her eyes; Chibi didn't even notice she was too busy messing around with her motorcycle.

"Miss your motorcycle, don't you Chibi?!" Rosalie yelled, it sounded more of a question.

"Hell yeah, do you know how long you've guys kept this away from me?!" Chibi smiled even though she knew Rosalie hates her. Rosalie smiled back and then thought, I was wondering if she can remember how long we took it away. Chibi stood there until someone honked at her, it was Carlisle.

"Move or else I'm going to run you over!" He yelled from his window. Chibi moved away from the driveway so she wouldn't get crushed. As soon as Carlisle was waiting on the road we all got in the car and Chibi hoped onto her motorcycle. I couldn't see Chibi, but I could hear the loud rev of her engine. She would tease us sometimes by making it sound like she was moving. Edward got pissed after a while and hit the back of her motorcycle. Her evil side was now awakened by Edward Cullen. Chibi this time moved, but Carlisle didn't so she moved to his car's side and Edward ran into him.

"Owned!" Chibi yelled proudly and then she smiled a more demonic smile, yet it still looked somewhat innocent.

"Chibi, stop messing around!" Carlisle yelled a little angry. Chibi put her head down and then she shot right up. The lens of the helmet went up so her eyes were visible. Her eyes were jet black and widened. Her eyes shifted toward the woods, she put the lens back and left in that direction.

We all quickly followed Chibi as fast as we could but lost her halfway into the forest. "Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to let her tweak that piece of crap up." Edward said more pissed off at himself since he was the one who let her.

"That thing has to run out of gas, she'll probably get up to three Hundred miles per hour." Esme said hoping it would run out of gas soon.

"She'll probably run the rest of the way; she probably smelled something that was appetizing?" Edward said, we all agreed to the first half, not the second. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I agreed that if that was the case she would've told us. Rosalie was the only one who thought that maybe she doesn't want to share.

"What should we do? If she did find something she probably won't let us near her." Alice said a little worried.

"Alice has a point, she's hostile, we have no choice but to go back and wait for her." Carlisle said as he started his car. We all left back home, curious and worried. I myself was worried, Chibi was a strong vampire but she's clumsier. We finally arrived at the house, we went inside and waited.

"Edward, what do you think? Will she come back?" I asked him in a worried tone. He realized this I could see the temptation to tease me on his face.

"Don't worry Emmett; she did this all the time. She's bound to come back." Edward said, sounding more hoping than knowing. We heard a motorcycle outside and sure enough it was Chibi. When she came in she threw her helmet on the couch Rosalie and I were sitting on, she gently threw her phone on a little table, and she just relaxed on the floor where she was standing. Her eyes returned to her normal blood red color. She got up again and left to her room. Carlisle tried to call her but she completely ignored him.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie said, actually sounding a little worried. All of us wondered the same question. All night we were trying to figure what was wrong, she wasn't normally like this after she drank, and it'd only be for a few minutes. We thought and thought until it was sunrise.

Chibi got ready quickly the next morning. When she came down stairs she didn't see anyone but Carlisle. "Where's everyone?" Chibi asked.

"Everyone's getting ready, but you have to go to school." Chibi looked pissed. If you're wondering where I am I was at the top of the stairs.

"That's not fair! I don't want to go to school alone!" Carlisle and Chibi walked outside and I quietly followed.

"Chibi, we all need to go Hunting. Stay at school and don't try to ditch school. Alice will tell us if you ditch or make us look bad." She nodded her head, went on her motorcycle and left to school. About halfway I got worried so I called her cell phone. It rang three times and then Chibi answered.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded confused and scared.

"Are you still at school?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"We're about halfway there. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, of course not, why do you think that?"

"What's wrong, I know you're lying."

"I-I'm scared, everyone looks bigger than yesterday."

"It's alright, just pretend we're there with you. Well get to where ever, Bye." She said bye and Hung up.

Chapter 6

We came back late and Chibi was asleep on the couch, my guess was that she was waiting for us. I was going to go and take her to her room but Carlisle beat me. He picked her up and walked to me first. "Not when she's around." He motioned his head towards Rosalie and left to put Chibi back up to her room. When he came down he looked like he's seen something really disgusting.

"Carlisle, what happened, it looks like you saw something horrible." Edward said smiling.

"Oh, its nothing. Her room is messy and everything looked like it was ransacked." It wasn't hard to imagine that. She probably got really scared and ran after school. When she gets scared or angry she destroys her room or throws stuff. I looked at the clock and it was only midnight. She fell asleep earlier than usual. I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door. I started writing a text message to Chibi although I knew she wouldn't text me back. I send it and all of the sudden my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and it said new text message. I opened it and it read.

Re: No Subject

Let me sleep you ignorant jack a$$!

I was surprised that she replied so quickly, I must have waken her up.

Sorry

I sat on my couch and looked around the room. I knew I was going to get another angry message if she replied. She didn't and I was glad, she sounded pretty angry in her first reply. I lied down on the couch and Rosalie came in.

"I thought you would be with her." At first I was confused and then I realized she was talking about Chibi. She was about to get my phone but I stopped her, she looked at me disappointed.

"Why do you hate Chibi so much?" She looked at me surprised. I could tell that I caught her off guard.

"Well, um you see…" She looked at me; I could tell that she didn't know. She held my hand "Emmett, I don't know. I know I shouldn't hate people without a reason, but there's something about her I don't like." I knew more about Chibi than her, what is there to hate? She's smart, kind, strong, cute…what am I saying I'm married to Rosalie, but I can't control the want for her.

"What do you like about Chibi?" Now our roles were switched. I didn't know what to say, I could just tell her what I thought but I might get distracted.

"Well, she's nice, smart, and strong."

"Oh, I see." Rosalie sat down and I got up. I walked out the door and started going to the stairs. I took a quick glance at Chibi's room and the door was open. Edward was in there and he kissed Chibi lightly on the lips while she was asleep.

"That's no fair Edward, she's asleep. It only counts if she's awake." Edward quickly turned and came out of the room.

"Emmett, shut up. You're married; you're too loyal to kiss her at all."

"Watch me; I'll kiss her when she's awake. Then I'll show you who's better." I smiled and Edward smiled back. We shook hands and it felt like there was lightning in between us.

"You have to do it at school." Edward added as I was going downstairs.

"Deal"

The next morning was quiet, Chibi was quick and she stayed quiet, which was unusual. When she came down she had one eye opened and the other one closed.

"I did not poke my eye." That was the worst lie I heard from Chibi. She's usually good at lying, but this was a really bad one.

"How did you poke your eye?" Alice asked. Chibi was recalling everything and she gave us a confused look.

"To be honest, I don't know." I didn't know if that was a lie, but I'm pretty sure it was the truth she uses the words "to be honest" when she tells the truth. I then remembered the deal I made with Edward. I heard the door open and close, I looked around and sure enough it was Chibi who went outside.

"Why does Chibi leave so early? We have a lot of time left until school starts, so why leave early." I said. I myself wanted to know. Unfortunately none of us knew. Not even Alice knew, this is the first year where she would go to school early. Chibi was the most mysterious and she's a lot of trouble.

"Let's get going now." Jasper said looking at the clock. We all nodded our heads and left to school. When we got to school we saw Chibi's motorcycle, but we couldn't find Chibi that is until homeroom. She was at her desk sleeping, but her hands were moving. I went over to her desk to see what she was doing. She was drawing, there were papers all over the floor so I picked them up. I tried not to look at the pictures, but I couldn't help myself. I looked at a few when I realized she was drawing images in her head. I put them on her desk and woke her up. When she woke up her eyes were relaxed and her face looked smoother.

"Why'd you wake me up?" her voice sounded like a little girl talking to her mother, it was so sweet, I forgot for a moment I was at school. Chibi then poked me waiting for an answer.

"Well, homeroom is going to start soon and…" I kissed her lips softly and as soon as I pulled back everyone stared. Chibi blushed and smiled at me, her teeth were sharper than usual.

"Thanks Emmett, I needed something to wake me up and here's something for you." She got on her tippy-toes, rested her head on my shoulder, near my neck and she bit my ear playfully. She sat back down in her seat and acted as if nothing happened.

Lunch came and Edward wasn't there, everyone else looked normal, but Rosalie looked pissed for some weird reason. Jasper then made Rosalie happy; Rosalie smiled and eventually went outside to look at the beauty of nature.

"So you made a deal with Edward?" Jasper said. I looked down I was afraid Chibi would get mad.

"Yeah, and I wish I didn't."

"What was the deal?" Jasper said smiling, as if he was waiting for this moment.

"I could kiss Chibi when she's awake. Edward didn't think I could."

"Kiss her right now." Chibi and I looked at each other and then Chibi looked away. I pulled her on my lap, wrapped my arms around her and played around with her piercing, so she flinched. I turned her body towards me and she wrapped her legs around my waist. At first I hesitated I was afraid Rosalie would return back to normal and come back, but the later I do it the higher the risk. We leaned towards each other and I kissed her a little rougher and more passionate than usual. I couldn't help myself, I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she pulled away. She looked at me angry she got up turned around and I saw she crossed her fingers. I smiled and it made me laugh, I never knew she would lie about something like this.

"You win the deal. Who knew?" Jasper said sarcastically. I knew that they probably planned this, I had that feeling. I was lucky that one of us didn't loose control. The rest of the day everyone was staring at me and Chibi, Rosalie was getting pissed because she didn't know why.

When we got home Chibi started doing her homework. We just stared at her, we never seen her do her homework. She finished it really quickly; she left her stuff and went to her room. I heard someone else go in there so I quietly followed. Next thing I knew Chibi was laughing "E-Edward…STOP IT! You know I'm ticklish!" I opened the door and Edward was almost on top of Chibi and Chibi was on her bed.

"Oh, hi Emmett. This isn't what you think." Edward said.

"I don't know what you're thinking but…" Chibi got up and walked to me. "I would never do something that would make you hate me." I didn't know if she was lying, Edward gave me a look as if she wasn't lying. Edward left the room and Chibi started crying in my arms. It hurt me to see Chibi cry, I didn't know why so that made me feel worse.

"Why are you crying?" my voice was soft so it didn't sound like I was angry at her.

"N-no reason" that was a little difficult to tell, I picked her up and put her in her bed. She looked up at me and her eyes looked like actual blood.

"The pictures from homeroom." I said unexpectedly. She looked at me frightened, afraid of something. She quickly ran downstairs to get her backpack and she came back into her room. She locked the door and took the pictures out.

"So you're the one who looked at them. Don't tell anyone what you see or do here."

"What do you mean by do?" She just smiled, put the pictures in a certain order and gently glided her finger across all the pictures.

"Watch," The pictures all of sudden gained colored. "Want to know how it feels to dream? Come with me into my dream." She smiled and I decided to go with her.

We were in the first picture, it was an ocean. "Emmett, imagine something. I can only draw scenery." I looked at her she was smiling. She then ran out and then vanished.

"Oh crap what did I do?"

"Its alright I'm still here. If this becomes a nightmare just call my name." I then thought what would happen if everyone was here but Chibi. Everyone was here we were all smiling; we were playing baseball on the beach.

"I thought we aren't supposed to be here?" Edward said.

"We're on the reserve?" I asked and everyone looked at me. Then Chibi appeared all of the sudden.

"H-hello, I'm Chibi." She looked exactly the same except it looked like she was starving. Everyone looked at her like she was an outcast.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked. This was starting to freak me out, I was going to call Chibi's name but if it didn't work what would happen.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I'm still not use to being a vampire." Carlisle looked at her in disgust.

"You're too young to be a vampire, get out of here." I had enough of this answer.

"Chibi, I'm ready." Everything vanished and Chibi was by my side.

"Do you want to go in a certain order?"

"I think I'll try this when I have more of an imagination."

"That would help. Remember everything everyone said came from your imagination. You need to have it be happy in order to dream." I nodded my head and hugged her. She hugged me back, and then we were back in her room.

"Thanks for showing me your other power. Do you have anymore?"

"Nope, only those. Well that I know of." She smiled at me and then opened the door. I assumed she wanted me to leave, just before I left I bent down and bit her ear. She went down and walked through my legs. Our backs were facing each other; I grabbed her and gently put her on her bed. She looked at me and she seemed tired. I had intended on doing something else but she looked too tired to do anything. I went under her blankets and covered her too. We hugged each other and she buried her face in my chest.

"Emmett, I love you." That was what I was afraid to hear. I felt like I loved her but I married Rosalie, I just can't tell Rosalie I don't want to be with her, but I have to find a way.

"I love you too, Chibi." I whispered in her ear. As soon as I knew she was asleep I quietly slipped out of her bed, went out of her room, and closed the door.

Chapter 7

"We have a problem right now; Chibi is being hunted down by her 'master'. We need to get her out of this house. I was thinking of having her stay with Charlie Swan, but as of right now he has his daughter living with her. What do you think?" Carlisle said a when everyone but Chibi was in the main room.

"That sounds like a good idea, she knows Charlie fairly more so she'll be safe." Edward said.

"She sleeps like a normal mortal so she won't have a sleeping issue." Alice said.

"Chibi seems to like his daughter so we don't have to worry about her storming off." Jasper and Rosalie said.

"We have a problem though, what if she tells them she's a vampire?" Esme said a little worried.

"I doubt Chibi would do that, but what'll happen if she passes out again because Miss Swan's blood is sweet and Chibi can't handle the scent as much. Also what if she gets thirsty?" I said thinking of the main problems.

"Well that will be hard but we will take Chibi with us when we go on Hunts." Carlisle told us all.

"When is she going?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow, so when she comes home make sure she takes her stuff." We all nodded our heads showing Carlisle that we understand. I didn't want Chibi to leave, but it's for her safety.

After school we told Chibi to pack her stuff. She asked us why and we told her a lie, she believed it and packed most of her stuff. "How is Chibi going to the house?" Rosalie asked, she was waiting for Chibi to leave.

"If you want I'll take Chibi's stuff and Chibi can follow me on her motorcycle." Edward said, I could tell he wanted to get out. We all agreed that it was a good idea. When Chibi came down she had all her clothes in one bag and other stuff in another bag.

"I know where I'm going, no need to lie. Edward take my stuff." Chibi threw her stuff at Edward, he caught her bags and Chibi went outside.

"She looks sad." I said feeling bad that I was part of her sadness

"Emmett, if you want you can go with her." Rosalie said unexpectedly. Edward walked out the door and I followed. Chibi was waiting for us outside; she looked pissed, when she realized we were outside she got on her motorcycle.

"You guys are too slow; I'll wait for my stuff at the house." She revved her engine and vanished. We got in Edward's Volvo and left to the house. When we got there sure enough Chibi was waiting in the front yard.

"Go give her, her stuff." Edward told me. I got her stuff and went out the car. Chibi started walking toward the door.

"Stop walking away Chibi!"

"Deal with it!" I ran up to Chibi and stopped her from walking.

"You have an attitude issue you know! I'm glad you're leaving the house!" I threw her stuff at her; she picked up her bags and cried to the door. When the door opened she was invited in kindly. I ran back to the car and told Edward to leave quickly.

When we got home Carlisle was home and he was talking to everyone. "We all need to keep in contact with Chibi. Even you Rosalie, we need to make sure he doesn't find out her location. If he does we'll need to move her somewhere out of state." Carlisle looked at Edward and me.

"Emmett, you and Chibi have so many issues. I know you two are angry at each other but I need you to go visit her at night." I looked at him; I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was getting dark so I decided I might as well go so I can apologize to Chibi. I got in my car and left to Charlie's house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie answered the door and he looked surprised.

"Can I talk to Chibi?" I asked, nervously.

"Hold on Emmett." Charlie said as he turned around and called Chibi. She came running down the stairs in her pjs. Her pjs was a baggy black shirt and loose sweats. She saw me and started to turn around.

"Chibi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said earlier, I need to tell you something." She sighed and came back down.

"I'll walk back in, Charlie." Chibi said smiling at him. Charlie nodded his head and closed the door as Chibi walked out.

"What do you want?" she said, sourly.

"I said sorry, what more do you want?"

"I don't know! Why are you here?" I grabbed her by her waist.

"I'm getting tired of you complaining." She tried to break free; she struggled for about three minutes and finally gave up.

"You win." She said, sighing in defeat.

"I'm going to be here during the night, just to make sure you're safe."

"What?! You're kidding right?" She said turning red. I kissed her lips lightly.

"Don't worry; I'll try my best not to get caught." I said laughing after words.

"I don't want you here." Chibi murmured under her breath.

"You're still angry at me?!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You do have an attitude issue."

"Just shut up! I don't need your stupid protection! I don't even need you in my life!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Then why do you put me in it?" I said softly. I hugged her as tight as possible, but she didn't hug back.

"I'm still angry, and there's nothing you can do about it Emmett. Just learn to deal with it." Chibi said as she left leaving me outside.

"Wow, she's really angry." Edward's voice said from behind me.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I yelled.

Why was Edward here?

"Well, if I were you I'd just sneak in there when Charlie goes to sleep." I nodded, jumped onto a tree and waited until Charlie fell asleep.

Chapter 8

Charlie finally went up to his room. I quietly went inside the house. Sure enough Chibi was asleep on one of the couches, with a pillow and a blanket. I slowly walked up to her; I was inches from her and her eyes flung open.

"Emmett? I thought I told you to leave?" Chibi whispered. I looked at her red eyes, she looked back. I put my hand on her cheek.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. I guess I didn't like it when you got angry." I whispered back. I took my hand off her cheek. She grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. She let out a silent giggle.

"I forgive you." She whispered in my ear. She rested her head on my shoulder. I was waiting for her to bite my ear, but she didn't.

"Emmett…I can smell her blood, it's stronger than usual…" She relaxed her neck and I laid her head back on her pillow.

"You should get some sleep Hun." I whispered. She weakly smiled.

"I'm not tired sweetie." Chibi said trying to open her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and I put my tongue in her mouth then took it out. I sat up and sat down at the other edge of the bed.

I left as soon as the sun started to come up. When I got back home I quickly changed into new clothes for the school day.

"Well it looks like someone is eager to go to school today." Rosalie commented as I walked down the stairs.

"It's not like I don't like to go to school. Anyways, have you been keeping in touch with Chibi?" I said trying to turn the tables.

"Why would that matter? I don't even want to make sure she's alright." Rosalie said standing up and stomping her foot.

"Calm down Rosalie, you're going to break the floor." Esme said, laughing at herself. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stopped.

"God damn it it's so boring here! I want Chibi back, its fun messing with her when she's asleep." Jasper blurted out. I turned towards him shooting him a dirty look.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious. Edward punched Jasper's arm.

"He was lying; we don't like to mess with Chibi when she's asleep." Edward quickly said. I looked at Alice and Esme, they were laughing along with Rosalie.

"What's so funny? How come only you three are laughing? Tell me." I was starting to get impatient; Chibi devoured most of my patients. They all looked at me for about three minutes and went back to laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled impatiently. Oh shit, did I just say that? I sound like Chibi. I thought. Everyone started laughing.

"You sounded like Chibi right there." Esme said while trying to catch her breath.

"Esme, shut up…"I said sourly. Rosalie looked at me and finally stopped laughing, they all did. Esme was still sitting down, but she looked away from me. Rosalie stood next to me.

"You spend too much time with Chibi, maybe you shouldn't go to Charlie's house for a while, have someone else watch her?" Rosalie said looking up at me.

"Maybe she's right." Alice said. Everyone turned towards me, I had to decide.

"I'm not going to leave Chibi like that." Rosalie looked at me with disgust, by this point she had already clung to my arm. I pulled away from her then sighed.

"Rosalie," I wasn't sure if I would be able to do this.

"I don't love you anymore."

Rosalie took a step back; her eyes were just as big as Chibi's. Everyone looked at me, and then at Rosalie, who was crying at this point. I felt so bad; it hurts me to see any girl cry.

"Emmett, you really mean it, don't you?" Rosalie said, trying to hold back the rest of her tears.

"Yes, I mean it." I didn't want to look at Rosalie right now, so I went up to my room.

The ride to school was quiet none of us spoke. In homeroom Chibi was asleep and she didn't get caught. I turned around to wake her up. "Chibi, get up. Homeroom is almost over." Chibi put her head up and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't wanna be in school." Chibi kicked the back of my desk and rested her head on her desk. After a few minutes the bell finally rang and Chibi literally jumped up.

"I told you to get up, but did you listen to me? No." I shook my head in disappointment. Chibi ignored me and started putting some stuff in her bag.

"You're such a show off." Chibi smiled and kissed my cheek. She kicked my bag and I got it and we walked to our next class, hand in hand. During math we were passing notes.

_Hey wake me up and the end of class. _Chibi wrote, it was neat unlike her notes.

_Why should I? Do you want to get bad grades? _I wrote back, I slipped the note under Chibi's folder.

_You should because you love me. I don't want to get bad grades; it's just how do you expect me to learn when I'm tired, huh? _Chibi threw the note and it made it in front of my notes.

_Yes, that is so true, just go ahead and fall asleep. _When I gave her the note she let out a silent yes and she laid her head on the desk. The rest of the day Chibi was asleep, except for PE, she got a note from Charlie, so she sat down on a bench and almost fell asleep. At the end of the day I didn't see her. When we left to the parking lot her motorcycle wasn't there. We all assumed that he got to leave early today.

Chapter 9

Well it was the weekend and we got to have Chibi at the house, we didn't want her passing out at Bella's house. When I went to pick her up and knocked on the door, Charlie answered.

"I'm here to take Chibi for the day." Charlie turned around towards the couch.

"Chibi, wake up. Emmett's here to pick you up." I saw Chibi's hand wave up.

"You're lucky I got dressed…let me sleep." Chibi said silently. Charlie walked to where Chibi was and he moved his hand.

"Fine, I'll get up, just don't do that." Chibi finally said. As she stood up I started to laugh.

"Chibi, your hair is messed up." Chibi rolled her eyes.

"I know, I have sex hair." She started laughing at herself. She stood up and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was cut off around her stomach, jeans, and black converse with writing over them.

"Aren't you going to brush your hair?" She looked at me, confused.

"Why should I? It's going to get messed up at the end of the day." I had no idea what she meant. I wasn't sure if that was the truth or if she meant it.

"Well, shall we go?" Chibi did a small curtsy and put on her jacket.

"Yes we shall." I grabbed her hand and we walked to my car. When we were inside Chibi put her feet on the dashboard and started to fall asleep.

"Hun, don't fall asleep now." She opened one eye and looked at me.

"I'll wake up as soon as we're at the house. I'm still tired from last night." She waved her hand and fell asleep. I quickly kissed her forehead. The rest of the drive home was silent.

When we got home I didn't even have to wake her up, her eyes slowly opened. "We're home." She said. She sighed and got out of the car. When she was inside the house she started smiling. Everyone, except Carlisle, was sitting on the couch. Chibi ran to them and gave them all hugs, even Rosalie.

"I missed you guys! I haven't been here since forever. Can I go into my room?" Chibi was jumping up and down.

"Go ahead." Esme said as she smiled. Chibi ran up to her room and I followed. Rosalie gave us a dirty look. Chibi walked slowly into her actual room. I hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"You miss your room?" I asked. She looked up and smiled. Everything was in there except for her clothes.

"Yeah" Chibi said as walking to her bed. She took her jacket off and threw it on the ground. She went under her bed sheets and just laid there.

"What are you doing?" She stuck her head out.

"I'm remembering my bed, what else silly." She let out a small giggle. She put her head back under the bed sheets. I smiled, Chibi was never this happy. When she first came here she was not only afraid of me, but she didn't like me, or anyone. Chibi and Rosalie were actually friends at a point. I was the last one that she liked. She stood at least two yards away from me. It's actually Rosalie's fault that Chibi and I started to become friends. If it wasn't for Rosalie trying to get Chibi and me to be friends, we wouldn't be in this mess. Yet, I'm glad Rosalie did what she did, without her I wouldn't have known how great Chibi could be. Anyways, I slowly crept up to Chibi bed and jumped on top of it.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled. Chibi screamed and laughed.

"Emmett, get off of me!" Chibi yelled. I could feel Chibi trying to wiggle out.

"You're not getting out Hun." I said trying to block every exit. She was finally able to take her head out. We both started to laugh.

"You dork." I lightly hit her forehead.

"Hey, I'm not the one laughing at someone else." Chibi stuck her tongue out and did the loser sign.

"Hey you can't do that to me!" I exclaimed.

"I just did." She got out of her bed and started running out of the room.

"That's not fair!" She appeared in front of me all of the sudden.

"If you haven't realized yet, then here's a newsflash. Life isn't fair!" She lightly hit more forehead and started running again. I chased her this time and after a while she stopped not knowing I was behind her.

"I'm not made for running a lot." Chibi said as she was trying to catch her breath. When she was about to run again I grabbed her ankle and she fell, really hard.

"Got you." Chibi turned around so she was on her back.

"You're mean!" Chibi complained as she was trying to make me let go. I leaned down, still holding on to her ankle, just when I was about to kiss her Esme came.

"What are you two doing?!" Esme looked like she was going to explode.

"Uh…" Neither of us knew what to say. Chibi started laughing.

"Oooh, Emmett you're in trouble." I looked at her and she stopped laughing. I realized Ii was still leaned down so I let go of Chibi's ankle and stood up. Now Esme started laughing.

"Run Chibi, before he catches you again." Chibi waved and started running.

"Wait, what just happened?" I was utterly confused.

"You actually fell for it! I expected more from you." Esme started laughing again and she started leaving.

"Did I miss something?" I said to myself aloud. The rest of the day was really boring and so was Sunday.

Chapter 10

Two months have passed and it was Monday night and I was in Chibi's official room. Charlie made a room during the weekends while Chibi was with us. The room was plain, but it had a queen sized bed and its own bathroom. I was in the bed with Chibi and I was hugging her. "Now that I have my own room will you stay longer?" Chibi whispered not wanting to make too much noise. It was seven still but she didn't want Charlie coming up in the room if he heard anything.

"I'll stay longer, I promise." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to go take a bath."

"Why do you want to do that?" Chibi shrugged her shoulders. She got up grabbed her pjs and her bath stuff.

"You're not going to change in here?" I asked, it made me sound horny though. Chibi kicked me and went to her bathroom. I heard the water turn on and after a few minutes I heard a sweet voice singing.

"At the end of the story, the fairytale has changed rewritten to a tragedy without hope, and the one who believed with their heart never thought it, but love and dreams like sand break apart washed away even though we want it to stay…" Her voice drifted off, it was Chibi's voice. I waited for about ten minutes and she finally came out. When she came out she was in her pjs and had her hair in a messy bun.

"You can sing, that's surprising." Chibi looked at me and jumped on her bed. She laughed at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going downstairs for a little bit." She waved her hand, opened the door and went downstairs. While she was downstairs I went into her bathroom. When I opened the door, the room was foggy, but you could still see the room.

"Damn this bathroom is foggy" After a few seconds the fog cleared. It was like any ordinary bathroom, the walls were painted a sky blue, the mirror's borders were swirls, and the bathtub was highly decorated. I was curious so I looked in the bag Chibi took with her. She just had normal toiletries and a needle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chibi was leaning on the door. I quickly stood up, I was in trouble.

"I uh got bored. You're not mad, are you?" I was waiting for a yell, an angry whisper, or an angry text. I got neither, just silence.

"I didn't expect something like this from you. Do you remember that day when you took me to Carlisle and he poked me with a needle?" The day she got sick.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with the needle?"

"That needle had a drug; this same needle has the same drug. Carlisle invented it, I was his lab rat. Like any drug it has its side affects, it's extremely addictive."

"What does it do and why are you using it?" Chibi froze her eyes moved towards the window, I looked back and it was another vampire. It was a male he had long, silver hair, yellow eyes, and skin even paler than Chibi's. He just stared at Chibi and she stood there in fear, she started crying.

"It's…him." Chibi ran into the room but was stopped. He was in front of the door that leads into the hallway. He slowly closed the door and walked towards one of the mirrors. His long fingernail scratched the mirror making this loud, annoying screech.

"Hello my dear, how have you been?" He said his voice was cold. Chibi was speechless she couldn't even move. He moved up to her and lifted her face.

"I was expecting more of a party from you. You seem like you're afraid of something." He laughed and smiled evilly. I walked up to behind Chibi, he looked at me and back at Chibi.

"Get away from me!" Chibi finally got out of her mouth. He looked at her disgusted.

"Chibi, look into my eyes." Chibi tried to look away, but failed, so she closed her eyes. I went back to the bathroom, closed the door, opened the window and opened the door; quickly I grabbed Chibi and left to the house.

"What happened? Emmett where are you taking me?" Chibi said, she had no clue what happened, she had gotten so scared that she forgot.

"He came, I'm taking you back home." I started running out of breath, but I arrived in time. Alice came and took Chibi away from me.

"Edward start the car, Rosalie switch clothes with Chibi." Carlisle commanded. They all did what they were supposed to do. Before Chibi and Edward left Chibi asked a question.

"How long will I be gone?" Carlisle thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know, just be safe and try not to get a lot of attention." Chibi nodded her head. She walked up to me and we looked at each other for a while.

"Well I may never see you again Emmett."

"I guess so. Be careful." I kissed her, for what might be the last time. This time I didn't hesitate, I put my tongue in her mouth and searched every inch of her mouth and she did the same with mine. We had to pull away so that Rosalie's scent wouldn't disappear. We followed Chibi and Edward to the car. Chibi got to drive but Edward told her where to go. We saw them leave into the darkness and we lost the presence of Chibi's owner, master, or the cause of all her fears.

After that moment in Chibi's room I knew what was that thing Chibi didn't want me to know, the reason I couldn't have her to myself. He was the reason Chibi was suffering, the reason Chibi didn't want to show all of her love to anyone. Chibi was never happy because of him. He was Chibi's fear, weakness, and yet if it weren't for him I would have never met Chibi and I would have never loved her. Even though he has caused her so much suffering, I thank him, if she never came to us, I would have never seen what Rosalie hid from me. Yet, I may never see Chibi again.

Chapter 11

(Edward's Point of View)

Chibi was miserable, we've only been hiding for two days and she's horrifically depressed. We are hidden behind this gigantic waterfall, we were somewhere in Colorado. We're waiting for Esme to come so that I could still go back to school. Chibi was not in the cheerful mood and she didn't want to mess around. For two days there was nothing but the noise from the stream and the birds chirping. Esme would probably take a few days, it took us only hours. Chibi almost ran out of gas because of how fast we were going the car drive here was nothing but me giving directions. Chibi was where the water actually connected to the stream; she had taken off her shoes and socks and put her feet in the water. "Now even as I remember, now I can never forget it, the song that you sang stays with echoes deep within my chest while you past melody binds me…" Chibi sang. She moved the water up, down and side to side. It made me smile, just hearing her voice chipped away some of the misery. I was watching Chibi play around with water and my phone vibrated. It was Esme; well that's what the screen says.

"Hello, Esme."

"Hello Edward, how's Chibi doing?" I looked at Chibi and she looked at me with a questioning look.

"It's Esme." She nodded and went back to playing with the water.

"Chibi's doing alright…I guess." I said not really sure.

"What do you mean by you guess?" Esme said sounding a little questioning.

"Well, it's hard to tell, she's been really sad lately. She barely spoke a few moments ago.

"Poor girl, if I were you have her call Emmett. Before I left he looked a little down."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Illinois."

"Why are you in Illinois?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take a break. I'll be there in three days, take care of Chibi until then."

"Alright Esme" I hung up, dialed Emmett's phone number and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Edward why did you call me, I'm in school." Emmett's voice was down in a whisper.

"Are you in a class right now?"

"No, it's lunch."

"It's that late already?"

"Edward why did you call me?!"

"I wanted you to talk to Chibi." Chibi turned towards me.

"Edward are you serious?" Chibi asked, she lost focus of water, so it made a splash and her eyes were her normal color.

"Yeah, just keep it on speaker." I said as I passed the phone to her.

"Emmett, is that really you?" Chibi spoke, smiling.

"Yeah, how are you Chibi?"

"I feel better now, it's so quiet here, but it's so pretty."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you feel alright, now that you're gone Rosalie's been feeling happy and Bella's getting suspicious."

"Oh, how did you explain to Charlie?"

"We told him that you were going to school late so we took you back. Then when he figured out you were gone he asked where you were and we said your mom wanted to visit you."

"Did he actually believe that?"

"Yeah, he said a mom should have the right to see their child even if they put it for adoption."

"I can agree with that. So has anything interesting happened since I left?"

"No, not really. Although your real mom actually did come to see you."

"What did you tell her?" Chibi's voice sounded a little scared.

"Oh, we told her that you're in school with one of our friends. By the way, does your mom know about, you know what?"

"Yeah, she was there, but she didn't get bitten. She has this stupid theory that God's almighty power protected her and I got bit because I was questioning God's power."

"Wow, that's…odd."

"Tell me about it. So she knows nothing about me running from the vampire?"

"Nope, nothing, she doesn't even know about you having to move houses."

"Thanks, Emmett; I don't know what would already happen to me if I didn't meet you."

"We may never know, well lunch is over, I have to go. Bye Hun."

"Bye" Chibi hung up and gave the phone to me.

"So is that all your mom's theory? It sounded like you left something out, hm." Chibi eyes turned blue and she wet me.

"There's more, it has to do about who that vampire is."

"It sounds like you know the vampire personally, eh?"

"Edward, please don't tell anyone." I looked at her, was she going to tell me.

"Alright, but can I at least tell Carlisle. I'll tell him not to tell anyone, no matter what."

"Alright," Chibi walked up to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That vampire is my father; he didn't bite my mom because he loved her. My father hates me, he wanted me to suffer. He wanted me to suffer by living forever." Her father is her master, that's scary. You'd think she'd be happy to see him.

"Wait, if your father is a vampire shouldn't you have been born a vampire?"

"My father became a vampire when I was ten."

"That makes sense now." She smiled and wet me again.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone but Carlisle." I nodded my head. After a few minutes we explored the surrounding landscape, in case we had to leave. It was beautiful, there were big trees everywhere, some pockets of light, there were plenty of animals, a lot of plants, and it leads to a lake.

"The rainbow wind, blows at a far off coast, before dawn there was a melody I heard, it's a very nostalgic song, to the birds that fly towards the eastern sky, now escape following its treasure, Island now using this shortcut. So let's fly away, to a place, where we are at ease. So even if darkness shall fall upon us." Chibi loved to sing in the nature, Chibi and nature were like best friends.

"Chibi, why don't you remember your name?"

"I have no clue, I guess because nobody called me by my real name. I had different names, not even my teachers called me by my real name." How odd, not being called by your real name once.

When it was night fall we went to my car so she could to go to sleep. We didn't bring any blankets that could keep us warm outside so we used my car. Chibi slept along the backseats and I sat in the driver seat and kept a look out. Chibi would fall asleep really quickly, even though she knew she could die anytime.

Chapter 11

Before we knew it, Esme had already come. She somehow managed to take Chibi's motorcycle. "How'd you get and drive my motorcycle?!" Chibi exclaimed. She ran to her motorcycle and literally hugged it.

"Chibi please stop hugging it. It's creeping me out." Esme commented. Chibi laughed and stopped hugging her motorcycle.

"So when will I leave?" I asked Esme. She looked at me; she looked like I was joking.

"Well if you want you can leave now…wait Edward I need you to bring the blanket Chibi's been using. I nodded my head, ran to the car, grabbed the blanket, ran back to give it to Esme, ran back to the car and left.

As soon as Edward left Chibi sighed in relief. "Thank gosh he left." Chibi lied down and made a little flame.

"So how was it here while I was gone, boring?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. What's the status?" She asked. She sat up and leaned forward to hear what I was going to say.

"Well he left and we thought he left and was going to stop. Unfortunately we were wrong, Alice saw him following you and Edward and he finally stopped, he met up with three other vampires." Chibi hit her head.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now I'm going to die, for sure!" This was obviously bad, that's why Carlisle and I made a decision.

"Chibi, don't say that, you're only going to be here for a few days." Chibi looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I sighed, I might as well tell her.

"Your coming back with us, Chibi jumped up. "Hold on, there's more."

"Well what is it?" I tried not to laugh.

"You're going have to share a room with one of us." I couldn't hold it in, I bursted out laughing.

"Wait, what?!"

"You're going have to share a room with a Cullen or a Hale." Chibi looked at me almost not believing what I was saying.

"Why can't I just sleep on the couch?" She got me there.

"That will work, but then how will you change your clothes?" Chibi put her index finger in her mouth and started thinking.

"Hmmm, well I can dress in your room." She took her index finger out of her mouth. I thought about it, it does make sense.

"Alright, you can sleep on the couch. On one condition!" Chibi sat down and looked a little frustrated.

"What's with you Cullens and conditions." She complained.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not…nah, I want to hear it." I took a deep breath.

"You can't get angry and run away." Chibi looked at me, her face read 'are you serious?'

"But-but what if I do get angry? Where will I go to relax?" Ugh, she can find something for everything.

"Well, um you can go for a ride on your motorcycle with someone, I guess." I wasn't really sure.

"That's alright I guess." Chibi said while dipping her foot into the water. I walked by her and she started flicking her fingers.

"What are you doing Chibi?"

"Trying to make a flame." Finally a flame appeared she snapped her fingers and plants came. With one hand she made the plants move into a form of a bird.

"What are you going to do?" She lit the bird on fire and it didn't crumble into ashes.

"Having a phoenix explore the area." She let the bird free and it left off. The rest of the time we messed around and I found more about Chibi's power.


End file.
